


exceeding expectations

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, implied sex, unspecified gender for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: admittedly you thought your first time with saeran would be... well, different than what it turned out being like.





	exceeding expectations

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr, the prompt being "That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be." I know the person was going to spicy and it kinda ended up that way? Sort of? Like the sfw inbetween the nsfw parts LOL. 
> 
> This Saeran is a bit different than how I normally write him (softer like GE saeran and less like se saeran, outwardly anyway). Please enjoy!

“That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be…” you sigh contentedly, sitting up so you can stretch a bit. Saeran nuzzles into you as he hums quietly in response, wordlessly asking you to elaborate. “I didn’t think you’d be so…”

You pause, trying to find the right word. The first one that comes to mind is ‘passionate,’ but there’s something about that that feels mismatched. Even when he called himself ‘Ray,’ he had a certain kind of intensity about him, reflected brightly in those eyes of his. No, ‘passionate’ isn’t quite the word you’re looking for.

Saeran looks up at you, eyes teeming with curiosity, “…so…?”

You continue to think. ‘Intense’ is closer, more neutral than passionate is, but still not what you’re looking for. ‘Forceful?’ No, that doesn’t have the right connotation… But you’re definitely on the right track. Saeran rises and places a gentle kiss on the side of your neck. The feeling sends pleasant shivers up and down your spine as you recall earlier when he kissed you in the same spot earlier. Those kisses, however, were nowhere near as gentle.

Yeah, that’s right. Earlier, he wasn’t entirely gentle. Loving, for sure, but not really gentle… More like the opposite. The light bulb goes off in your head and you blurt out the word you’ve been searching for without a second thought, “Rough!”

Beside you, Saeran goes rigid before moving into your line of sight, his face marred by a worried expression, “I was rough? Oh god, I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so careless! I-”

“Saeran.” You say firmly, cutting him off. There wasn’t anything bad about his behavior earlier, but you realize that ‘rough’ might imply otherwise. You reach up and smooth his hair in an effort to soothe his worries, “I’m fine! To be honest, I… actually kind of liked it.”

“R-really?” He doesn’t look all to convinced.

You give him a warm smile and confidently nod your head. “Really.”

Saeran blinks, then slowly his face starts to turn red, “Oh! I… I see.”

“So!” His embarrassment must be contagious because even now you’re starting to feel flustered. “I… I don’t… mind if… ” You pause for a second to gather your thoughts. “What… what I’m trying to say is… I love and appreciate that you’re concerned for me, but it’s fine if you’re rough too, okay?”

“Really?” he asks again, obviously still unsure.

“Of course!”

A moment passes as you wait for Saeran to respond. If he needs to be reassured again, you don’t mind; you’ll do it as many times as need. But when you see the shadow of an wickedly playful grin pull at his lips you know that there’s no need to, “Okay then.”

You gulp, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Just what sort of beast have you let loose in saying that?

There’s only one way to find out.


End file.
